Tango
by Katte Muffinz
Summary: Maka wants dance lessons, I'll give her dance lessons. But I didn't know one slight touch would set her off! SOUL'S POV/LEMON/SOULxMAKA/ONESHOT/RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT


***Author's Note: Well, it's been months since I've been here! I'm sorry guys! D: I was busy with school and now that summer vacation is here, I'll be on more and working on my other story as well as more oneshots such as this one, possibly. c: Well anyway, my first SoulxMaka lemon ;D hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

~TANGO~

* * *

I was slouched on the couch, slowly succumbing to the sweetness of slumber. Just then, I hear a soft, familiar voice.

"Soul?" A certain olive-eyed girlfriend of mine blushed.

Glancing with one eye, I asked, "what?"

She fidgeted and kicked at what seemed to be nothing across the hardwood floor. "I, uh..." Her peachy cheeks reddened more than they already were- if that was possible. "Uhm, ahh..."

I huffed and curled myself up, propping my upper body on one elbow. "Spit it out, Tiny Tits." My cranium received a whack from Maka's unforseen book before I realized I had said the wrong thing. It wasn't my fault. She was bothering me while I was trying to take a nap!

She cleared her throat and bit her lip. "I want..." She sounded a gulp. "...I want you to teach me..." The girl sat at the foot of the couch and twiddled her thumbs that were set in her lap. "I want you to teach me how to ballroom dance."

Staring at her for a moment, she glanced back and forth at her sweaty palms to my crimson orbs. Then, I burst into hysterical laughter. "YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT? YOU HAVE TWO LEFT FEET!"

Of course, after that outburst, I earned myself another Maka Chop. "It's not funny! Don't be a jerk!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Tsubaki invited us to a Gala...and she said that there's gonna be some fancy dancing. I don't know how to. And I mean...you're from a rich family. I'm sure you've been to balls and galas and stuff. You should surely know how to ballroom dance, right?" Barely taking a breath through that whole explanation, she ran over her own words and tripped up her tongue. By the time she finished, she basically knocked the wind out of herself.

"Alright, alright. Cool it, Motor Mouth." She winced at the insult. "I'll teach you. But does it have to be right now? I was trying to sleep." Sighing, she nodded and relaxed her tense shoulders.

The girl slid her petite body next to mine and snuggled her cheek into my ribs. "I suppose I can take a nap, too."

A slight chuckle escaped from under my breath. "You're cute when you get all embarrassed like that."  
I felt her face heat through my shirt. "Shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

~TANGO~

* * *

"Okay, are you ready?" Maka and I were standing facing one another in a dimly lit dancing studio. We decided to dress in close enough attire to ballgowns and suits. She was in a red, frilly strapless gown, while I was suited in my standard red shirt and black pinstripe suit. Setting one of my own hands on Maka's waist, I took one of her's in my palm. "Alright, now you put that hand on my shoulder. Got it?" She nodded and I moved along in the lesson. "I'll lead. You just follow. When I take a step back, you take a step forward. When I take a step forward, you take one back. Kay?"

"Okay." Her gaze was full of innocence. Turning on the music, we began to sway. "Am I doing it right?" I assured her with a shark-toothed grin and a quick dip of the chin. In return, she smiled back and continued to do what she was doing. We successfully danced round for about a good minute or so until she stabbed my foot with her heel. "Oh, jeez! I'm sorry, Soul!"

Wincing in pain, I A-OK'd her, "it's alright. Let's try that again." We went at it once more, this time with more confidence. Maka got a hang of it in no time, which led to us laughing and twirling for an hour.

With a giggle, my partner rested her cheek against my bosom. "Can you teach me how to Tango? I've always wanted to learn that." She huffed.

"Like, right now?"

"Yes!" She cheered. I agreed to do so, changing the tune to a more tango-oriented sound. Getting into the new lesson, she picked it up in a jip, aplomb coursing through her veins.

As the famous dip of the Tango approached, I brushed my lips against her neck. Then, the decline had arrived, and just as she folded her leg up against my body, I ran my hand from her thigh, down. She shivered out of delight and glided her hand down my chest as I brought her back up. Staring at her, I could see the devilish grin on her lips. Maka pulled me by the tie and gifted me with a sweet and powerful kiss.

"Woah, there...this is a public place..." My shark teeth found a way to display themselves. The feisty lady tugged on my tie once more, forcing me to follow her. She made her way to the door and locked it, kissing me again, this time with movement and more passion. Her hands found my shirt's buttons and pulled them apart to reveal my scarred chest.

"There. Locked. There aren't any windows...just mirrors. Just you and me..." She whispered promiscuously. I felt a bite find its way upon my neck, followed by suction.

She pulled us to the ground, me landing on top of her. "Babe, I have nothing against this, but you can usually wait til we get home...what's up with you today?" I teased. Pressing my lips just at her jaw, I worked my way down the top of her dress.

"I have no idea. But I kinda like it." She grinned and bit her bottom lip in pleasure. I slid my fingers up the skirt of her gown and tugged her lacy panties down. After doing so, I rubbed her in circular motions where it was most sensitive. "Ahhh, Soul~..."

A chuckle escaped my throat. "We're so bad." I licked my lips and kissed up her thighs. From there, I pressed my mouth around her wet core and then inserted my tongue and swirled it around inside. She popped her chest up and gasped, enjoying every second of my pleasuring. I could feel her hand make its way to the top of my head and gripping my snow white hair. This was a definite sign that she was ready to tear sheets, if there were any. The hormones took over and she pushed me further into her, making me move my tongue faster. "God, you're so horny."

She looked down at me, sweat already beginning to moisten her forehead. "Hey, I bet you're worse!" Maka got on her knees and pushed my by the shoulders onto my back. "My turn to make you go wild." Quickly undoing my belt and unzipping my trousers, she teased me by stroking the tip of my manhood ever so slightly. My mouth parted just a tad. "Oh there you go..." she hissed. Her tongue replaced the placement of her finger and grazed the head around in circles. Slowly, she wrapped her lips around the tip with a small amount of sucking. Along with that, Maka's delicate hands caressed my shaft and moved up and down. I leaned my head back and released a breath. "Mmm, I'm getting to you, aren't I?" She dragged her tongue from my orbs all the up to the head, and took me into her mouth. I could feel the saliva all over my manhood and groaned from her talented lips. She took me deep, basically swallowing me. Maka soon bobbed her head up and down over and over again. I took her off of me and unzipped the back of her dress.

"My turn, again." Pulling the top to just about her naval, I unhooked her brassiere and kissed her well-rounded bosom. Though they're not the largest, they're perfect- perky and just the right size to fit in my palm. While I continued to fondle and suck her breasts, she stroked my manhood with her gentle hands. "Can we go further?"

Not saying a word, she rolled onto her back and spread wide. "Go for it." I crawled on top of her and gently inserted myself into her soaked core. She gasped and sighed dreamily. "Ohhh...~"

I began to thrust in and out, slowly and steadily at first, but Maka began to move her hips craving speed, hungering for more force. So, just as her body asked, I accommodated her needs. I shoved myself faster into her, making her moan under her breath. After a couple of minutes, I stopped to flip her over on her hands and knees, and started to thrust once again.

"Ahhh! Ahh...So~oul...faster...ahh..." She groaned. "More...oooh...deeper..." While she spit out commands, I did just as she requested. The girl seem quite pleased with this.

After several minutes, the build-up was killing me. "Mak~a...I'm gonna..." I grumbled. Pulling me out of her, she quickly turned around to catch the load. Just at the right moment, my juices squirted right onto her tongue and ran down her throat. She licked her lips wickedly and smiled.

"Mmmm...you're delicious..." Maka whispered. She brought her lips to mine and kissed down to my jaw. "Now put your clothes on and let's get home. I think dance lessons are over..."

I pressed my lips to her forehead. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Round two when we get there?" She asked.

"Exactly my thought."

* * *

~TANGO~


End file.
